Suprise after life
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (Reposted) After Goku's death he gets a chance meeting with his father Bardock. Please read and review. (Complete)


Surprise after life

Goku had just been killed after him big battle with his brother Raditz. He was sent to King Kai's planet to train for the arrival of the other two Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa.

Goku looked up from the end of snake way and saw the small planet.

" So I'm guessing King Kai lives up there." Goku jumps up with all his might and lands on the small planet. Once he landed he fell right into the ground. " Oh man this stinks. How am I suppose to train here if I can't even stand?"

Suddenly a loud laugh could be heard. Goku looked around the planet… he didn't see anyone. "_ Oh well… I must have imaged hearing that." _

He looked around again and he still couldn't find King Kai." Man I wonder where this King Kai is."

" Looking for someone?" Came a voice.

while turning " Ya I'm looking for…." Goku saw the blue looking King Kai and he fell of the floor again. " Ouch."

" King Kai… were you about to say."

" Ya."

" That's me."

shock " Your king Kai!"

" Yep."

" Wow." bows " I was wondering King Kai… would I be allowed to train under you?"

" Well ok… but under one condition."

" Yes?"

" You have to make me laugh."

" Excuse me?"

" You have to make me laugh."

After many tries Goku finally made him laugh.

" Well that wasn't too bad."

" Why thank you." bows again

" Alright then… lets start your training. BUBBLES!"

A little monkey comes walking up. " Ok then Goku… first of all you have to catch Bubbles."

" This little guy?"

" Yes. If you can't move around this planet freely there isn't any point."

" I'll do my best."

" Go on Bubbles."

Bubbles goes off running. Goku stomps after him.

After a while Goku comes back. " King Kai… I'm hungry."

" Well I guess I can cook up something."

Later…

Goku is eating everything in site.

" Hey… don't eat so many beans."

" Don't worry beans give me problems."

King Kai laughs. And other laugh is followed by it. Goku looks up in attention trying to find the sourse of the laugh.

" You still telling those dumb jokes I see." Came a voice.

" Who's there!" Goku shouted.

A figure came from behind the house. " Ah Bardock."

" You know this man King Kai?"

" Yes… his name is Bardock. He is the commander of all the regions of hell if I'm not mistaken."

" So he's from hell?"

" Bardock can come and go unlike the others down in hell."

" So we finally meet at last Kakarot."

shock " Who did you know that name!"

" I'm your father."

" No way… I meet my father and my brother all in the same day."

" Bardock… would you mind very much if I asked you to train Goku for a while."

" No I wouldn't mind. But uh King Kai would it bother you if I took off all these weights."

" Sure go right ahead."

" Hey that's not fair."

" Goku… Bardock has been us to this gravity for a very long time. He doesn't need help like you. The more weight you have the better you will be."

Bardock drops all of his armor. Goku looks at the pill and goes over to it. He trys to pick it up with no luck. "Gosh now much does this weigh?"

" Oh I'd have to say 300 pounds I guess."

" 300 POUNDS! Wow."

Bardock streches himself out. " Oh man I feel better now."

" Woah hold on there. I'm not use to the gravity up here… so could you take it easy on me for a while?"

" Sure."

Bardock and Goku begin to spare. Raditz comes up to King Kai's and he talks to King Kai. " Hey blue man… did you see my father come up by any chance?"

" He's right up there." Points to the sky. Goku and Bardock land and Goku doesn't believe his eyes.

" Raditz… I can't get rid of you can I?"

" Afraid not."

" What are you doing up here brat?" Bardock asked.

" All the regions have been looking for you."

" Oh brother… those people are so annoying. Tell them I'm busy at the moment. You can take care of things while I'm gone."

" As you wish father."

87 days later….

Goku was training on his own now. Bardock and King Kai looked on.

" He's really getting the hang of your powers King Kai."

" Well that's good. In order for him to defeat the last two Saiyans he must be on his best. And I must say… seeing him as he is now… I think he's ready."

Goku comes over to the two men.

" Good work Kakarot. I know you'll do your best."

" I'll try my hardest. I won't let you two down."

" Now Goku… you must promise me not to go beyond what I have taught you. Do you understand? And one more thing… if you need to only use the spirit bomb once."

" I got you King Kai…. Thanks for all your help."

" No problem." Goku was about to run off the planet when his father stop him.

" Kakarot… I just wanted to say I'm proud of you."

" I know. Bye Dad, bye King Kai."

With that Goku disappeared down Snake Way.

" That Goku is going to be the greatest warrior of his time."

Fin.

Hey everyone. What did you think? I thought it was pretty good. But anyway that was another one shot fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

trunks and goten


End file.
